Alternate Acachalla Family
The Alternative Acachalla Family, also known as "The 13th Dimension Version of the Acachallas",''' '''is the respective of the Acachalla Family that lives in the 13th Dimension. It consists in almost every Acachalla Family member, except for Spencer (Earth). As well as Acachallas, they live in a big house, but instead of a normal family house, they live in a house floating in space, and where should have been some part of the backyard (probably the treehouse) there is an asteroid. The house is similar to a normal house inside, but it have some strange and empty bedrooms (like a bedroom that have only a bed, and looks like an advanced and cozy prison cell) and a strange magenta/pink bathroom. It have also an almost empty boiler room. Currently the Alternative Acachalla Family isn't as big and important as the "real" Acachalla Family, but according to Jordan (Venturian) turning this into a bigger thing is a good idea, as well happened to Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast, they started little (in some Prop Hunt videos) and turned into two big, and important characters. Members The Alternative Acachalla Family currently has only 5 (+1 -2) members, but probably this list will grow over time. *Jack Links: Is the father of the family, the son of Grampa and Grandma Links, the husband of Susie Gumball, he is also somehow a mermaid and the clone of Papa Acachalla and that is why they act similar, his clone and equivalent in Acachalla Family is Papa Acachalla. *Susie Gumball: Is the mother of the family and the husband of Jack Links. She looks exactly like Jack, only uses a different clothing. Her equivalent in Acachalla Family is Gertrude. Also, she acts really similar to Gertrude, but instead of always holding a crowbar, Susie always holds a harpoon. *Mary: Is the son of Jack and Susie, the grandson of Grampa and Grandma Links and the "brother" of his "Sister"/Puppeteer. Although he being tall (taller than his parents) he is in fact a child. He is actually just a puppet, with the dream to turn into a real boy. According to him, his puppeteer is in fact his sister, which doesn't have an official name. Because of this, his "sister" may is not a member of the family just Mary's Puppeteer Because Susie adopted Mary not The Puppeteer but she came along to control Mary anyway. Mary is equivalent of Billy, and his "sister" must be the equivalent Sally. *The Gnome (Grampa): Is the grandfather of the family, the father of Jack and the husband of Astronaught Grandma. He also states in the kitchen that his name is Sink Supplies. He is apparently the only capable to travel through dimensions, he also visited the real Acachalla Family Household, and in the 5th (or maybe in the 15th) Dimension, he learned how to transform into various objects, and a watermelon in which hatches a chicken. Also Jack likes to call him a walking potato. *Mary's Puppeteer/"Sister": Is the unnamed daughter of Jack and Susie but Susie adopted Mary not Mary's Puppeteer but she came along to control Mary anyway so she isn't really their daughter and that is why she is nameless. she is also the unnamed granddaughter of Grampa and Grandma Links but isn't really their granddaughter just The Puppeteer Of Mary and She is the unnamed puppeteer/"sister" of Mary who Mary just calls "Sis" or "Sister", She Is the unnamed must-be-equivalent of Sally. *Grandma Links: Is grandma of the family, the mother of Jack and the wife of Grampa, she also lives in the 8th Demension where the people use windows instead of doors to get into buildings and don't have gravity that is why she floats all the time and because she lives in the 8th Demension she doesn't live in the house with her family, she also claims she is everyones "Grandma" just like "Papa Achachalla" who claims he is everyones "Papa", She also thinks Jack is worthless and doesn't love him as much as she is supposed to and looks like a man with a mustache and Five 0'Clock shadow, she also speaks with a deep gritty voice and because she is in a space suit she sounds like she is talking through a Walkie Talkie, she also always bakes and brings her son "Jack" cookies when she visits to make him think she loves as much she is supposed to but he knows she thinks he's worthless and unlike normal old people she loves "Heavy Metal" and needs a space suit to breath in space unlike the rest of her family, She used to play Dungeons and Dragons under Jack's house when she used to lived in and owned Jack's house. *Ruffmumms: Was the family dog/bird for 2 seconds until Susie killed him with a harpoon then plucked then cooked and fed him to the family for dinner. *Toilet Trees: Was the 2nd family dog/bird after Ruffmumms was killed with a harpoon then plucked then cooked and fed to the family for dinner by Susie, Toilet Trees somehow grew giant then turned blue and and you could see his bones through his blue feathers and skin, he then turned yellow and black but you could still see he's bones through his yellow and black feathers and skin, he was killed by Susie with a harpoon but it was unseen by anyone in the family (off camrea when Jack went to talk to Mary when he got upset and ran out the kitchen) and then he was plucked, cooked and fed to the family for breakfast when they woke up the next day. Relations with the Acachalla Family Currently the only who seems able to visit the real Acachalla Family is the Grandpa, and is the only who actually did it. in the thanksgiving special, he passed through the rift in the "microwave hair curler", and scared the Acachallas because he is very strange compared to the normal Earth humans. After some days, Grampa seems to get back to the 13th Dimension, along with all the other 13th Dimension characters. Probably he told to his family about the Acachalla Family, because in the "LOL FUNNY PUPPET!!", Jack said that he think that the Acachallas are a very strange family, which does strange things and look bizarre (something totally ironic, because the Link/Gumball Family is very bizarre, doing weirder things than Acachallas). Also, Gertrude visited the Alternitave Acachallas (I call them the Acachullas) and controlled a Mickey puppet, which Jack kept killing. Gallery Puppet.png|Mary, in the presentation for the family. Grampa.png|Grampa, in the presentation for the family. susie.png|Susie, in the presentation for the family. papalink.png|Jack, watching Mary and Grampa talking. space.png|The view from the window, showing the space and the asteroid in the background. acahouse.png|Grampa, arriving at the house of the Acachallas. Appearances File:HAPPY THANKSGIVING! - The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry's Mod)|(Only Grandpa) File:LOL FUNNY PUPPET!! Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Marionette Mod (Garry's Mod) Category:Acacha [[Category:Character [[Category:G [[Category:Links/Gumbal [[Category:Links/Gumball fam